This invention relates to a coupling structure for mobile video device, particularly to a coupling structure for mobile video device provided with multiple output terminals and a commensurable multi-terminal jack for easy installation and maintenance and a multistage adjustment device for multistage adjustment.
Subsequent to the soaring popularity of the personal mobile video device, convenience of maintenance job is considered more important than ever, however, as the wiring in a conventional mobile video device is usually coupled in way of point or cup joint, it would be rather troublesome to open the seat for wire-cutting and wire-connecting when maintaining.
In a coupling structure for the conventional mobile video device shown in FIG. 1, a video device C is disposed in a pillow A, wherein a plurality of signal transmission lines C1 penetrates through a branch pipe A1 of the video device C, then is sleeve-jointed with an adopter C2 which is coupled to a signal transmission line D extended out of a seat B; and another branch pipe A1 is swiveled to lock on a pipe end A2.
In view of abovesaid imperfection in maintenance, after years of constant effort in research, the inventor of this invention has consequently developed and proposed an improved coupling structure pertaining to the subject matter.